


Reunion

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hospital, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: It had been several months since Saeran was saved from Mint Eye but what happens when he wakes up in the hospital surrounded by things that made no sense to him? (SPOILERS FOR SEVEN'S ROUTE!)





	

 

 

  Seven sat in front of his computer, Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper spread out all over the place, it wasn't to unusual to find his work space looking like this but right now he was stressed out so much, he finally found who the hacker was, and because of that he a lot of stuff on his mind. Everything from the RFA and the agency put a lot of pressure on his shoulders, his phone suddenly lit up in the darkness, 

  "Hello?" He asked, picking it up after the first ring, "What?! Alright, thank you, I'll be right over." He suddenly said, hanging up, his brother had been in the hospital for the past few months and now they just called him saying he had finally woken up and was going crazy because he didn't know where he was, he quickly shut down his computers and grabbed his phone, hurrying out to the garage, where he jumped in the closest car to him and rushed out, at the moment he didn't care if he was stopped by the police, his brother needed him and he would be there, no matter what. A few cars honked at him and he almost got into a few accidents but he finally pulled into the parking lot, 

  "Saeran?!" He yelled as he ran inside, a nurse suddenly ran up to him, 

  "Are you Saeyoung Choi?" She asked, looking surprised,  

  "Yes, where's my brother?" He asked and the nurse suddenly grabbed his wrist, leading him down the hall where loud shouting and crashing sounds could be heard, they stopped just outside a room where his brother had a tray table in his hand, swinging at anybody that came by him, 

  "Sir, you need to calm down..." A nurse said, her hands up in defense, that seemed to make Saeran angrier and he swung at her,

  "No! You can't keep me here!" He yelled, his eyes looked glossed over and fever ridden, "Stay away from me!" Seven stepped closer, his heart was raising,  _was he actually scared of his brother?_

  "Saeran...?" He asked, his brother suddenly stopped and looked over, his grip on the tray table loosing a little, 

  "S-Saeyoung, what are you doing here?" He asked, "You left me alone in that abusive house, why are you here now?!" He shouted, "Do you know how long I waited for you to come back, do you even FUCKING KNOW?!" He yelled, 

  "I-I'm sorry...V told me you were being taken care of, how was I suppose to know..." Seven said, stepping closer, even if he got hurt, he had to get through to his brother, somehow, 

  "Lies! Y-You didn't care about me at all!" He screamed, he suddenly threw the tray table away and grabbed a scalpel that had fallen to the ground, pointing it at Seven, "Mom abused me because you left, she blamed it all on me, she...she tied me to the bed and beat me until she was satisfied..."

  "I'm so sorry, Saeran, I really am sorry. You have to know that I was trying to find a way to protect you, both of us." Seven said, stepping in front of his brother, grabbing his wrist that held the scalpel, lowering it, 

  "N-No, Mom told me you weren't coming back...well now I can do something about that." He said and brought the knife up, suddenly stabbing Seven in the side, his eyes grew wide and his breath hitched, 

  "S-Saeran...." Seven said, shocked from what just happened, he suddenly fell to his knees, everything seemed to be in slow motion around him as the nurse that stood by the door ran out calling out for help, he looked up at his brother who still held the knife in his hand, blood staining it, his vision was going blurry and his body felt numb, the pain hadn't registered yet,

  "In here!" A voice yelled as he watched four police men suddenly rush into the room, throwing Saeran to the ground, he wanted to tell them to not touch his brother but he couldn't say anything, 

  "Sir, can you walk?" A voice asked him, suddenly at his side, he blinked up at the person, finally just realizing, 

  "I-I..." Seven tried to say, he didn't finish before his vision went dark and he fell into unconsciousness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short but it's my first time writing a fic for Mystic Messenger, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


End file.
